


Revenge

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Revenge Sex, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)Song is Revenge by Pink.





	Revenge

Like Leo in The Revenant  
Abel in that Bible bit  
Revenge is sweet, isn’t it?  
Really, really hope for it  
I know that it won’t fix a thing

This is why Emily didn’t get close with people - at least not romantically. Because no matter what she did it ended in disappointment on her end every single time. 

After wasting two years in the first same-sex relationship she’d had in years, Emily walked into her apartment to find that she’d decided to get back in bed with her ex who she swore she was over, so now Emily was here again - her favorite bar - for the worst of reasons. 

For years, Emily had wondered if a long-term relationship was in the cards for her. Her job took across the country at a moments’ notice and it left her with a lot of demons. But she loved her job. She couldn’t imagine doing anything, and she wasn’t about to give it up for a relationship. Why couldn’t she have both? JJ did. Plenty of people she knew did, so why did it seem so fucking out of reach for her.

Huffing, she sat down at the bar and ordered her usual. At least she’d be able to drown her sorrows in alcohol.

All the feels you make me do  
A nightmare fuckin’ comin’ true  
I wish I was a lawyer, I would sue you  
Sue you, take your dog, take your house  
Take your shoes, take your heart

“Go fuck yourself!” Y/N screamed, throwing a bucket at his head as he ran after her, boxers still caught around his ankles.

Based on the fact that the other woman was also raging, she had no idea that he was in a relationship, but that didn’t change what he did. “Y/N, please!”

“Please nothing. Go stick your dick somewhere else. We’re done!” 

She closed the door behind herself, heard an extra ‘go fuck yourself’ from the woman he’d brought home and then the door slammed again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” she said.

Y/N replied without looking at her. “I know. I’m sorry he lied to you.”

As she ran down to her car, she drove on autopilot - and apparently autopilot said that her favorite bar was exactly where she needed to be right now. 

“Heineken please,” she said, sitting down next to a brunette. “Quickly if you don’t mind.”

“Bad night?” The woman beside her stared straight forward as she downed her own drink.

Nodding, Y/N got her beer and grabbed the neck of the bottle, gulping down at least a third of the bottle in one go. “Cheated on. Less than an hour ago as a matter of fact. What brings you here?”

“Same. A week ago, but same.”

I’m daydreamin’, let me count the ways  
How I’ll get you or how I’ll make you pay  
Babe, I’m hurtin’ and now you’ll feel the same  
That’s my plan, that’s my plan, that’s my plan

“Well, here’s to being treated better than we’ve been and making the fuckers hurt just as badly as we do,” Emily said, raising her second beer bottle to Y/N’s in a toast. As they clinked glasses, she continued, “How would you get back at him?”

“Hop into bed with someone else,” Y/N laughed. If there was anywhere she could hurt that bastard it was in his ego. He’d always had a bit of one but she’d never imagined it being so big as to bring another woman into the apartment she frequented. “Questioning his manhood is what would hurt him. What about you?”

“Probably the same, especially because my ex brought her ex-girlfriend into the apartment we shared. She insisted over and over again that she was over her, and then that.”

Y/N shook her head and asked for one more round for the two of them on her tab. “That fucking sucks. I’m sorry. I have no idea why anyone would cheat on you. You seem nice and you’re absolutely stunning.”

Emily smirked and gave Y/N a joking once over. “I could say the same for you.”

We could do revenge, revenge, revenge  
Revenge together, together, together  
We could take revenge, revenge, revenge  
Revenge is sweet

Tabs were closed and then clothes were shed.

Emily pushed Y/N against the wall of her apartment, reaching down to remove her belt and send it swiftly to the floor. “There’s a picture of me and the bastard over there,” Y/N said, pointing toward a group of shelves. “How good is your aim?”

Smirking, Emily looped the belt in her hands and sent it toward the shelves, the picture frame in particular. The cracking of the glass on the floor was cathartic. “That good for aim?”

“Fantastic,” she smiled, taking Emily’s bottom lip between her teeth. “Gonna show me what else you can do?”

They tripped back toward the bedroom and by the time they collapsed onto the bed, there were no clothes left to be shed. Emily’s fingers were magic, her mouth even more so. Y/N was pretty sure revenge sex wasn’t the best idea in the world, but it felt so right and Emily’s body against hers felt so amazing and soft that she didn’t care. 

“Oh hell,” Y/N chuckled, as they crashed back into the pillows. “That was awesome. You’ve got a nice mouth.”

“And you’ve got nice tits.”

They burst out into a fit of laughter so strong they couldn’t breathe. Once they regained composure, Emily asked if Y/N wanted her to leave. “Not unless you want to.”

“Cool, then I’ll stay the night. This was fun.”

Y/N thought so. “No regrets?”

“None at all. Our relationships are over, right?”

“Exactly.”

“Well, that’s what they get for being sluts.”


End file.
